muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Alarm im Zirkus
Alarm im Zirkus (Alarm at the Circus) is a 50-minute German TV movie starring Wolle and Pferd of Sesamstrasse, and featuring supporting characters from their spin-off, Eine Möhre für Zwei. Wolle and Pferd have to free their friend Günni the talking (and newly bubble-blowing) toilet, after he gets kidnapped by circus director Roberto Grimm and his henchman, the circus rat Fido. Held captive behind bars, Günni is to serve as the failing Circus Grimm's newest attraction in order to lure in a bigger audience and get the circus folk back out of debt. With the help from Grimm's daughter Lotta, goat trainer Olga, and old circus magician Imago, Wolle and Pferd might just be able to help their old friend escape, but their new friends' struggle for survival is real as well. This is the spin-off's fourth movie, following season 5's Die Zeitmaschine, and it is actually part of the show's 6th season. It aired on December 25, 2018 (as a special Christmas event), on children's TV network KIKA in four cropped parts (omitting scenes). On April 20, 2019, it aired in full as a special Easter event on KIKA. The movie was released on DVD shortly after, on April 26, 2019. Episodes Feature film "Sesamstraße präsentiert: Alarm im Zirkus" ("Sesame Street presents: Alarm at the Circus") aired on April 20, 2019 Four-part series # "Günni ist weg!" ("Günni is gone!") aired on December 25, 2018 # "Gefangen" ("Captured") aired on December 25, 2018 # "Undercover" aired on December 25, 2018 # "Der große Auftritt" ("The Big Performance") aired on December 25, 2018 EineMöhreFürZwei-AlarmImZirkus-TitlesEpisodes1-4.png Notes *The film was filmed in and around Hamburg, with most on-location scenes shot at circus "Abrax Kadabrax" in Hamburg-Osdorf. *As was the case with the first three "Möhre" films Das Geheimnis der Blumenfabrik, Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte and Die Zeitmaschine, the full movie premiered at a special theater screening for cast and crew. The screening took place on April 7, 2019 at circus "Abrax Kadabrax," the very location that most of the scenes were filmed at. A second screening followed for the neighboring communities. *Unusual for a German Sesame production, this TV movie includes a specially produced animated title sequence, as well as a closing sequence crediting cast and crew by name. Cast :Muppets *Martin Paas as Wolle *Vince Chester rod-hands (Wolle) *Carsten Morar-Haffke as Pferd, purple hatted clown pig *Charlie Kaiser right-hands (Pferd) *Julian Kleibeler as Günni (puppetry), female clown pig *Iris Schleuss as Fido the rat (puppetry) *Martin Reinl as blue hatted clown pig :Humans *Dietmar Bär as circus director Roberto Grimm *Mavi Bosse as his daughter Lotta Grimm *Dorka Gryllus as goat trainer Olga *Adolfo Assor as magician Imago *Jens Peter Brose as police officer Hansen *Lucien Renneberg as fire breather Flambert (uncredited) *Paul Muszynski as juggler Rapido (uncredited) *Gio Roy Chowdhury as juggler's assistant (uncredited) *Birgit Hüls as stage hand (uncredited) *Alexej Kapis as stage hand (uncredited) *Gina Laskowski as Lotta Grimm (stunt double) *Goat Felix and a bunny courtesy of Filmtierhof Elsässer :Director *Erik Polls Releases Image:Sesamstrasse_präsentiert-_Alarm_im_Zirkus_DVD_(2019-04-26).jpg|DVD release (2019-04-26) Image:Sesamstrasse_präsentiert-_Alarm_im_Zirkus_DVD_(2019-04-26)_back.jpg|DVD release (back) External links *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Sesame Street Movies Category:Eine Möhre für Zwei Episodes